


Love Me Apocalyptic

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Ass Slapping, Blow Jobs, High Heels, Horny Daryl Dixon, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rickyl Writers' Group, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Daryl shows up on his ex boyfriends doorstep horny and pissed off as hell.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 35





	Love Me Apocalyptic

Daryl Dixon knew exactly what he wanted. Which is why he showed up on his ex-boyfriends doorstep at three o'clock in the morning.

He banged loudly upon the door and listened for the footsteps as they came closer and the door swung open revealing a half asleep Rick Grimes who wore nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a frown. 

"Daryl? What are you?-".

But his words were cut off by Daryl pushing his way in and slamming the door behind them. 

"Shut up an' fuck me" said Daryl and he threw Rick against the wall and kissed him fiercely. 

Surprised at first Rick soon gave in and sank into Daryl's mouth which tasted like bourbon and cigarettes.

Coming up for air Daryl took the long coat off that he was wearing and threw it aside, standing before him in a pair of black lacy panties and matching pair of nine inch high heels.

Rick's cock stood at attention.

Getting on his knees Daryl freed his ex boyfriend's cock from his sweatpants. 

Rick opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut when Daryl began doing wonderful things to his cock with his tongue. 

"D-Daryl" Rick moaned.

Daryl pulled his mouth off and slapped Rick's ass leaving behind a red print.

"I said shut the fuck up! I'm horny as hell an' yer gonna fuck me till I can't move anymore got it!?" Daryl whispered into his ear angrily. 

Rick nodded knowing Daryl often got cranky when horny.

Pushing Rick onto the sofa Daryl grabbed up a bottle of lube and coated Rick's cock before kicking off the panties and straddling his lap.

Daryl then lowered himself onto Rick's cock, slowly rising up and down while Rick thrust upward. 

Daryl growled as the pace picked up, kisses heated and fierce. They're breathing quickening as Rick flipped Daryl onto his back, his legs wrapping around Rick's waist. 

Daryl yanked Rick closer, grabbing a fistful of his curls as his orgasm over took him. With a grunt and moan they both came, the two flopping onto the sofa. Spent. 

"Get off me" panted Daryl. 

Rick did and sat upon the sofa, his skin shiny with sweat. 

Getting up from the sofa Daryl walked into the kitchen, making sure his hips swayed as he moved. 

Wetting two wash rags Daryl rung them out and tossed one at Rick. 

"Wipe yerself off, then go shower. I'm gonna have a smoke".

Turning on his stilettoed heel Daryl walked off toward the backyard. 

\----------------------------

When Daryl returned from his smoke he found Rick in his room. Sitting next to him on the bed the two did something they hadn't done in four years. Cuddled.

"I'm sorry Daryl" Rick said leaning on his shoulder. 

Daryl gave a small smile and kisses Rick's forehead "I's alright, I am too".

"We ready to try again?". 

Daryl gathered Rick close and captured Rick's lips in his. The kiss more slow and passionate than the last ones. 

When they pulled apart Daryl nodded "yeah, I'd like that". 

"Me too". 

The two cuddled for a little while longer before showering. 

Rick later complemented Daryl on his high heels, saying he thought he looked sexy. 

Daryl smacked him playfully as he blushed. Thanking him.


End file.
